


February 14th

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean is so in love, First Kiss, First Time, He ends up being pretty smooth if I do say so myself, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Dean wants to sweep Cas off his feet. Now he just needs to be able to bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14th

**Author's Note:**

> I squealed/flailed when I wrote and read this to edit. I hope you do to

February 13th

Dean paces the length of his room, his mind racing like a track star aiming for gold. He's finally come to realize, and accept he has feelings for Cas, and he wants to do something for him tomorrow. Except he feels uber hesitant, and doesn't know what he wants to do.

 

I could give him flowers. But that's so sappy and traditional. Chocolate? He doesn't even eat. Dean falls onto his bed and pulls at his hair. There had to be something. He just had to think. Think Dean. Think, think, think! He needed to do something that would really sweep Cas off his feet. Dean lifts his head quickly, the figurative lightbulb over his head glowing like a beacon as bright as the one he was in purgatory. He bounces once on his butt. Now he just had to convince himself to actually do what he was planning.

 

February 14th

It takes Dean all day to find the courage to actually take action.  
He has his first opportunity in the morning. Dean runs into Cas on the way to the kitchen, and Cas follows him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Dean," Cas says when they step into the room.  
On the table was an apple pie that looked just as good as the ones his mom made. Dean gave Cas a bright, big smile.  
"Thanks Cas, it looks delicious."  
He should do it now. The timing couldn't be more perfect.  
Dean ends up sitting down and eating some out of the tin.  
"The perfect breakfast," he says between bites.  
He can't bring himself to do it.

 

The next time Dean gets a chance he's alone in the library. He's trying to do some research to see if the case he's found is an actual case. Cas helps him look. It turns out it's not.  
"I'm gonna go shoot a little."  
When Dean stands up Cas does too.  
"Can I come?"  
"You wanna watch?" Dean asked, surprised.  
Cas nodded.  
"Okay."  
Dean walks around the table. He stops when he's next to Cas.  
He could do it. All he'd have to do is step into his space and…  
"Hey Cas."  
"Yes Dean?"  
Dean looks right into his eyes, and it feels like he's glued to the spot.  
"Never mind."  
He can't bring himself to do it.

 

It's after Sam gets up from the couch to go to bed that he gets another chance.  
Maybe this time he could get himself to do it. Third times the charm right? He felt a lot of pressure though. This was his last chance. It was the end of the day, and tomorrow Valentine's Day would be over. Plus, there was no way in hell he could bring himself to do something like this on any other day. He'd possibly spend the rest of his life pinning over Cas, and never get the satisfaction of telling him how he feels. He'd never find out if Cas liked him back.  
Dean stands up. Cas does too. They were right next to each other. Dean turns to face him. They're really close.  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed now."  
It was now or never.  
"Alright. Good night Dean."  
Dean takes a deep breath.  
"You know, I never said happy Valentine's Day."  
Dean takes a step closer.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Cas."  
He wraps an arm around Cas' shoulders, tips him back, and plants a soft kiss on Cas' lips.  
When he pulls away Cas stares at him, eyes wide. Dean pulls him upright and backs away, but Cas stops him. He grips Dean's t-shirt and pulls him in, smashing his lips against his. Dean sighs his relief against Cas' lips. It spurs Cas on, and he licks at Dean's bottom lip and nips it gently. Dean opens his mouth in response and Cas' tongue slips into his mouth. He pushes Dean back onto the sofa and straddles him, his mouth never lifting from Dean's.

 

They have sex that night, and the experience is nothing like Dean has ever had before. Yeah, he's had sex, but not like this. He'd never looked at sex as beautiful. He'd never poured his soul into it like he did that night. And he'd never felt so profoundly loved.

  
"I love you Cas."  
"I love you Dean."


End file.
